A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
'' to The Brightest Night.]] A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia is present at the beginning of every Wings of Fire book except The Lost Continent and is a scroll available to any dragon in Pyrrhia. The dragon drawings are illustrated by Joy Ang. Before being updated by Starflight, the guide incorrectly stated that Dazzling was the current queen of the RainWings; that the tribe had no natural weapons, that all of the NightWings still had telepathy and precognition, and gave no mention about the animus magic in the royal family of the SeaWings (most likely because the NightWings either did not possess the knowledge or did not want to share it). In Moon Rising, the guide is edited by Starflight, adding details such as the RainWings' venom, Queen Glory being queen of the RainWings and NightWings, and the NightWings' lack of their supposed powers. Before being updated by Starflight, the guide states which side of the SandWing war each tribe was on/who they were allied with. Only afterwards, it shows which students from which tribes are at Jade Mountain Academy. This description is updated according to the plot of the series, and therefore is slightly different from the actual guide. In ''Darkstalker'', the guide showed the same information only updated to the time of the start of the book and also showed the Animus Dragons of each tribe. MudWings ]] ]] Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of the snout. Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat. Queen: *Queen Moorhen *Queen Crane (Darkstalker) Alliances (The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Brightest Night): Currently* allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the great war Known Animus Dragons: None Students at Jade Mountain: Marsh, Newt, Sepia, Sora, Umber Note: Sora and Umber currently not at school due to the history cave fire and Sora being found out. SandWings ]] ]] Description: Pale yellow or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues Abilities: Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails like scorpions; bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire. Queen: *Queen Thorn (''The Brightest Night-present) *Queen Scorpion (Darkstalker) Alliances (The Dragonet Prophecy through The Brightest Night): Burn fights* alongside SkyWings and MudWings; Blister is* allied with the SeaWings, and Blaze has* the support of most SandWings as well as an alliance with the IceWings. Known Animus Dragons: Jerboa (Darkstalker, mentioned by Turtle in Talons of Power), Jerboa II (Darkness of Dragons) Students at Jade Mountain: Arid, Onyx, Ostrich, Pronghorn, Qibli Note: Onyx currently not at school due to hurting her leg in a sandstorm, Qibli currently not at school due to working for Queen Thorn at her palace, although he may come back. SeaWings ]] ]] Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies. Abilities: Can breathe underwater, have glow up stripes behind their eyes and on their bodies, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers (animus power runs in the royal family). Queen: *Queen Coral *Queen Lagoon (Darkstalker) *Queen Pearl (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Albatross, Turtle, Anemone, Orca, Fathom Students at Jade Mountain: Anemone, Barracuda, Pike, Snail, Turtle SkyWings ]] ]] Description: Red-gold, orange, and sometimes pink scales; enormous wings Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire (Some are born with firescales) Queen: *Queen Scarlet (The Dragonet Prophecy) *Queen Ruby (The Lost Heir-present) *Queen Carmine (Darkstalker) Alliances (The Dragonet Prophecy through The Brightest Night): Currently* allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war Known Animus Dragons: None Students at Jade Mountain: Carnelian, Flame, Garnet, Peregrine, Thrush, Peril (Carnelian died due to the history cave fire, and Peril is her replacement; Flame has left school due to trying to kill Stonemover) RainWings ]] ]] Description: Scales constantly shift colors, depending on their mood. Usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails. Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; shoot a deadly venom from their fangs; can imitate a bird call perfectly. Queen: *Queen Magnificent (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Fruit Bat (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Splendor (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Grandeur (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Exquisite (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Dazzling (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Glory (The Hidden Kingdom-present) *Queen Anaconda (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: NoneThread:842238 Students at Jade Mountain: Boto, Coconut, Kinkajou, Siamang, Tamarin IceWings ]] ]] Description: Silvery scales like snow or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end. Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperature and bright light, exhale a deadly freezing breath. Queen: *Queen Glacier (pre-''The Dragonet Prophecy''-''Talons of Power'') *Queen Snowfall (Darkness of Dragons-present) *Queen Diamond (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Queen Diamond, Prince Arctic, Darkstalker, Penguin (Darkstalker), Frostbite, Students at Jade Mountain: Alba, Changbai, Ermine, Icicle, Winter Note: Winter has left school by choice; Icicle has been put on trial for trying to kill Starflight and working with Scarlet. NightWings ]] ]] Dark, midnight black scales with scattered silver scales on their underbelly and under their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows, some hatch with the power to read minds or tell the future (usually rare to have either, but sometimes has both) Queen: *”a closely guarded secret” (Queen Battlewinner) (pre-''The Dragonet Prophecy''-''The Dark Secret'') *Queen Glory (The Dark Secret-present) *Queen Vigilance (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Darkstalker, Stonemover Students at Jade Mountain: Bigtail, Fearless, Mightyclaws, Mindreader, Moonwatcher Note: Bigtail has died in the history cave fire, Mightyclaws has left school by choice. All credit to Tui T. Sutherland, Max Meinzold and Joy Ang for descriptions and art of the dragon tribes. *all present tense terms only in effect during the War of SandWing Succession. References de:Die Drachen von Pyrrhia Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia